Larry
' Larry the Cucumber' is the goofy co-host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. His love interest is Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally meant to be another cucumber. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the original theme song, Larry refuses to play. In the original version, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color; in the new version it is plain yellow. Appearance Larry is a cucumber in his 20s. He is usually never seen with a costume or hat except when he's acting or ocassionally in the opening and ending segments. He has one tooth, as do his three brothers. Acting *Water Buffalo, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Narrator, First Mate, Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Boy with The Shoe, Injuried Larry, Larry With A Towel, Lieutenant Larry and Himself in'' "Are You My Neighbor?"'' *Benny and Himself in'' "Rack Shack & Benny"'' *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Pajamas Larry Himself and Winter Cucumber in''"The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Gourd's Gym Home Improvement Video Larry and Sucess Video Larry in'' "Very Silly Songs!"'' *Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Larry the Butler, Bear Trap and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and The Vet in "The End of Silliness" *LarryBoy in "Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther — the Girl Who Became Queen" *Larry the Clown, Silk Hat Larry, Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah — a VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps &Injurd Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Little Joe, Himself, Narrator and Boyz in Sink in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Gallery Larry 2014.jpg Larry the green cucumber.jpg|Old Version Larry Larry.jpg|Larry in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|Larry as First Mate in "Larry's Lagoon on God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" Hairbrush Card.jpg|Larry in "The Hairbrush Song on Are You My Neighbor" BoywiththeShoe.jpg|Larry as Boy With The Shoe in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on Are You My Neighbor?" LieutenantLarry.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy on "Are You My Neighbor?" Larry as Oven Mitt Larry in "Rack,Shack and Benny" Benny(Abendago).jpg|Larry as Benny in "Rack,Shack and Benny" Dance Card.jpg|Larry as Mexican Larry in "Dance Of Cucumber on "Rack,Shack and Benny" LarryBoy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Dave and The Giant Pickle" Larry Supprised.png|Larry in "Love My Lips on "Dave and The Giant Pickle" Larry(christmas).jpg|Larry in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Santa Card.jpg|Larry as Pajamas Larry in "Oh Santa on The Toy That Saved Christmas" Larry (Gourd's Gym).png|Larry as Gourd's Gym in "Verry Silly Songs" Sucess video larry.jpg|Larry as Sucess Video Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Pirates Card.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "Verry Silly Songs" Larry(Black Suit).png|Larry in "Larry-Boy and The Fib From Outer Space" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and The Fib From Outer Space!" Joshua1.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh and The Big Wall!" JoshuaSurprised.jpg|Larry as Josh in "Josh and The Big Wall!" LarryButler.jpg|Larry as Larry the Butler in "Madame Blueberry" Yodeling Card.jpg|Larry as The Vet in "End Of Silliness!" Super Larry.png|Larry as Larryboy in "Larry Boy and The Rumor Weed" KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and The Ducky" Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus The Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in "Lyle The Kindly Viking" Larry Countdown.jpg|Larry in "The Ulitmate Silly Songs Countdown" Pirate larry.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Millward in "The Star Of Christmas" LarryAutotainment.jpg|Larry in "The World Of Autotainment!" LarryChicken.jpg|Larry as Chicken Larry in "The World Of Autotainment!" LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Balled Of Little Joe" LittleJoeCowHat.jpg|Larry as Cow Cucumber in "The Balled Of Little Joe" ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as Itallian Scallion in "Sumo Of The Orpea" Larry by thomasveggiedramafan-d4ibbaj.jpg|Larry as Curly in "Going Up on "Sumo Of Orpea" DukeDuke.jpg|Larry as Duke in "Duke & The Great Pie War" Minnesota Cuke.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke & The Samson's Hairbrush" Ear-A-Corn.jpg|Larry as Ear-a-Corn in "Lord Of Beans" Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerlock Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes & The Golden Ruler" Larryboydude.jpg|Larry as Larry Boy in "Larry Boy & The Bad Apple" Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in "Gideon The Tuba Warrior" Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in "Moe and The Big Exit" TinMan.jpg|Larry as The Tin Man in "The Wizard Of Ha's" Elliot.jpg|Larry as Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" Huck.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and HuckleBerry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jacques in "The Blungers Of Boo Boo Vile on Abe and The Amazing Promise" Young Minnesota Cuke concept.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke (Young) in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" Cuke1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbrella" LarryNicholas.jpg|Larry in "Saint Nicholas The Story Of Joyful Giving" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato in "Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry in "Where Have All The Staplers Gone on Pistachio The Little Boy Who Woodn't" Shoping.jpg|Larry in "Pants on Sweetpea Beauty — a Girl After God's Own Heart" PrinceLarry.jpg|Larry as Prince Larry in "SweetPea Beauty The Girl Affter God's Own Heart" Stewart Green.jpg|Larry as Stewart in "It's A MeaningFul Life" Louis the cucumber.jpg|Larry as Louis in "Twas the Night Before Easter" Mr. Poppyseed.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and The Popstar The Story Of Trading Places" DadLarry copy.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed (with Robo Pogo)in "Princess and The Popstar The Story Of Trading Places" Larryboy.jpg|Larry as Larryboy in "Bob Lends A Helping Hand" Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" Robin1.png|Larry as Robin Good in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" Captain Crewe.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" Larryboy with shooting plungers.png|Larry as Larryboy in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" Larry (Little House).jpg|Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Little Boy Blue.jpg|Larry as Little Boy Blue in "The Little House That Stood" Ginger larry.png|Larry as Ginger Bread Larry in "The Little House That Stood" Tooth Card.jpg|Larry in "Happy Tooth Day to You on The Little House That Stood" Quotes *''"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber."'' Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. *Larry is the most seen character in the episodes. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ''& ''"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" ''Larry had a low and dopey voice. According to his voice actor Mike Nawrocki, the original voice he used for Larry was the same one that he used for a puppet in bible college (where he also met VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer) named Soupy. *Larry is best friends with Bob the Tomato. *Larry is the only major character to appear in every episode in some way. *Larry has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "''Duke and the Great Pie War." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Veggies Category:Minor Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Water Buffalo Song Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:The Hairbrush Song Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The Dance Of The Cucumber Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Love My Lips Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Oh Santa Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:Madame Blueberry Category:His Cheeseburger Category:VeggieTown Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Endangered Love Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Larry's High Silk Hat Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Bob And Larry's Sunday School Songs Category:Pirate Overboard Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Belly Button Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:VeggieTales Live Category:SUV Song Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:SchoolHouse Polka Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Larry's Blues Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Pizza Angel Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Gated Community Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:Monkey Category:God Made You Special Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Biscuit Of Zazzamarandabo Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sneeze If You Need To Category:Sippy Cup Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Where Have All The Staplers Gone Category:Pants Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Astonishing Wigs Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Bubble Rap Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:MacLarry and the Barberbarians Category:My Baby Elf